Rock What You Got
by Analya-Goddess of emotions
Summary: Various oneshots that are based on random songs. BE WARNED: So far there are a lot of chapters about Luke. If you have any suggestions of characters/songs, please message me!
1. Chapter 1

Dream Journal –Yuna's Book

Rock What You Got

A/N: So I was listening to iTunes and decided to create a series of oneshots based off of whatever song I was listening to. So here's the first one! Enjoy, dearies!

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would currently be alive. But alas, Riordan has something against sexy demigods. So just meh. I also don't own Evanescence.

Exodus _Evanescence_

"_My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams."_ As a child, Luke always hated his home. His mummy was crazy, his house was a mess, and he had no daddy. Other kids had dreams of growing up, getting a job, creating a family, and overall living life to its fullest. But Luke, on the other hand, always lived day-by-day, trying to avoid monsters and seem normal. He didn't have time to think about going to college if he wasn't going to live to be a teenager. He didn't even know if he would survive through elementary school.

Near the beginning of 3rd grade, Luke had finally realized that staying home wouldn't be the best thing for him, so he left home. He told his mother he would be back for dinner, but he never set a foot in that house for another few years.

"_Two months passed by and it's getting cold."_ As a young child, he didn't realize that running away before winter would cause a problem for him. November caused many problems for the demigod. As he reached more northern states, where snow started falling earlier, he nearly froze at night. It wasn't a good life style, but it was better than living with his mother.

Now, he was hiding in the shadows of the Underworld, about to be forced into the Styx. The black waters were churning in front of him, the broken dreams of others floating in front of him. A diploma, a graduation cap, a teddy bear… Tears filled his eyes, seeing Mr. Cuddles was what pushed him over the edge. He saw what could have been part of his life in front of him. But there was no going back now, not with so much at stake. A sharp point pinched his back and he was forced foreword into the dark waters.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Journal –Yuna's Book

Rock What You Got

A/N: Well, the last one was depressing to write. I think I've written a few too many Luke fanfictions. But even though I've written a lot, I have another coming up for you. This one is in the perspective of Thalia about Luke leaving and betraying her. I have got to stop writing depressing fanfictions.

Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, Luke would currently be alive. But alas, Riordan has something against sexy demigods. So just meh. I also don't own Taylor Swift.

Haunted _Taylor Swift_

There was a reason why Thalia had joined the hunters. It started with L and ended with N. His name was Luke Castellan, and she wanted nothing more to do with him. As children, they were runaways and best friends. By the time Annabeth had joined them, their relationship had grown into something more. She found herself staring at him more often, watching his muscles flex as he practiced swinging his sword at trees. His blue eyes made her breath catch in her throat and his arms around her made her knees weak. By the time they were about to reach camp, she knew she had fallen in love.

But then she got turned into a tree. 6 years being mentally frozen in time, thankful she had sacrificed herself for her friends, but sad that she had left Luke. Heartbroken would have been a better word for it. Those 6 years allowed her to ponder on his fate. In her mind, he had forgiven the gods and made peace with his father. He would still miss her, but also move on from the past. Her imagination wondered to her being changed back into herself and living happily ever after with that son of Hermes.

In the 6th year of being a tree, she felt a pain on the side of the tree. She silently hoped it would be Luke who would save her. But alas, when she awoke as her regular self, there was only a stupid son of Poseidon. She had never told anyone why she hated Percy so much, but the truth was that she hated him because she wanted Luke to be there with her when she woke up.

"_You and I walk a fragile line, I known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break."_ The day Thalia had become a hunter was the day that she had been in the fight against Atlas and Luke. To see Luke so _dark_ was painful. He wanted her to help him, to join the Titans, and it was _oh so_ tempting. But after all this time, she knew that this Luke wasn't the one she wanted to know. He was a stranger with revenge on his mind. He wasn't her Luke Castellan anymore. Her Luke was somewhere buried deep inside, locked up and unable to escape. Her Luke was gone.

"_You're not gone, oh you can't be gone, no!"_

2


End file.
